wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mudskipper
MUDSKIPPER IS DEATHSEER'S SONA! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION UNLESS YOU ARE ADDING OR REMOVING CATEGORIES, THANK YOU :D Mudskipper "Ether? That's a nice name. I'm Mudskipper. Nice to meet you!" Mudskipper is a male, dark brown MudWing with emerald green eyes. He goes to Jade Mountain Academy and is one of the five dragonets mentioned in Deathseer's Prophecy along with his adopted sisters Dustcloud and Starflake. Appearance "Don't mind my scales, I like to keep myself a little bit messy sometimes. That's my style!" Mudskipper's scales are a deep brown with a lighter brown underbelly, although his mainscales are sometimes covered with dust or grease. While he tries to keep clean most of the time, he doesn't want to look too neat. As a result of this, some dragons consider him to be slightly messy and unkempt (which is partly true). The MudWing's eyes are a brilliant green, and he wears a pair of rectangular glasses, usually with a paintbrush or stick tucked under one 'arm', which Mudskipper sometimes takes out to fidget with. A brown leather pouch hangs over his neck, containing several sheets of paper, spare brushes and an ink bottle, along with some small snacks, and a faint scar can be seen over Mudskipper's right eye as a result of an accident when he was a dragonet. As for his wings, they are a dark brown decorated with unusual black spots that resemble ink blots, and his claws are usually found stained with ink of various colors as a result of not washing them off after finishing a drawing or two. Mudskipper is also left-clawed like his adoptive father Deathseer, and this shows, as it's usually his left side that is stained with more ink. Personality "Hmmm... what should I draw today?" Mudskipper is a clever young dragonet who loves to draw. While he tries his best to be sensible during classes, he can't help but get some paper out and start to draw, usually annoying his teachers. Sometimes he can't help but get out a paintbrush or something similar to fiddle with, much to his teachers' dismay, but he and his friends all agree it actually helps them concentrate. When not glued to his drawings, Mudskipper is very loud and energetic. He tries to interact with everyone he sees, usually in a way that ends up annoying them or weirding them out in the process. His other hobbies reading, writing and going for short flights, although he usually tends to get caught up in too many projects with not enough time or commitment to finish them all. He could be described as usually very optimistic, always looking and trying to bring out the best in others, although he doesn't feel too good when he realizes others may not share his optimistic, bright view on life. When he's in large groups of dragons who he may not know so well, he tries to keep his true, optimistic opinions to himself as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself. Although he can be shy when performing, especially when singing, he has an amazing singing voice. His favorite food is cows, and especially enjoys them cooked or grilled. The brown MudWing also has an excellent memory for names and can usually draw most dragon's faces from memory, making him a useful dragon to try and track down a criminal. Fortunately, it has never come to this. As the oldest of his siblings, Mudskipper acts as the leader, the 'bigwings'. He is extremely protective of his kin and will fight to the death to protect them. Deep down, however, Mudskipper fears war and death, though he tries to stay strong and not to show this side of himself to others. History "Do what you want, I don't care. Dry up the rivers. Wash away the land. Destroy the homes we have known and loved. But '''we' will always be there, fighting until our last breaths to stop the danger you have brought upon this land." -To Shadowmelter'' Abandoned by his parents as a young dragonet, Mudskipper found his way to an orphanage which was also home to countless other eggs and hatchlings. There, he developed his love of all things art. At two years old, Mudskipper caught the eye of a passing Night/SeaWing, Deathseer, and his mate, Blacksea, and was adopted along with Dustcloud and Starflake. He was taken to live on an island near the Kingdom of the Sea, where he played with his sisters and adoptive parents. Soon, Deathseer and Blacksea realized that the dragonets needed to go out and see the world, so Mudskipper along with Dustcloud and Starflake were sent to Jade Mountain Academy. At this time, Deathseer received a prophecy that five more dragonets would save the world once again - three of them being Mudskipper, Dustcloud and Starflake... Trivia * Mudskipper is Deathseer's sona, meaning that he is meant to resemble his creator in real life (although he does have a few differences). But you probably know that already. * Mudskipper is left-clawed, much like his real life counterpart. * Mudskipper dreams of being a famous artist when he gets older. * Although he thinks it's quite unusual for a MudWing, Mudskipper's favorite color is blue. * Mudskipper isn't the best swimmer and used to be afraid of the water, although he's finally faced his fears. Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Deathseerthenightwing1) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters